It's Just a High School Crush
by Shades of Red
Summary: Takes place at "Mishima High School" and revolves around Jin, Xiaoyu, and Julia. Jin's known Xiaoyu since 4th grade, and he's met up with an old friend, Julia. Who will win his love? Hwoarang bashing. R&R. *FINAL CH. UP!*
1. Trig Homework and an Old Friend

It's Just a High School Crush - Chapter 1: Trig Homework and an Old Friend font{ font-family: Verdana; font-size: 8pt; }   
  
**A/N**: Hello, out there! This is my very first Tekken fic, so please be nice. I don't really know anything about any of the characters, either, so forgive me if some information is wrong. This fic basically revolves around Jin Kazama, Xiaoyu Ling, and Julia Chang. Hwoarang is in it too, but if he's your favorite character, I suggest you not read this since there _will_ be Hwoarang bashing. I haven't decided whether to make this a Jin/Xiaoyu or Jin/Julia, so please review and tell me which pairing you want. I also am writing this completely off the top of my head, so it won't have a deep plot or anything like that. This takes place at "Mishima High School," where Jin, Xiaoyu, Julia, and Hwoarang are Seniors (twelfth grade). Hwoarang is arrogant and self-absorbed, while Jin is quiet and sort of shy. Jin's known Xiaoyu since fourth grade, and in this chapter he meets up with an old friend (Julia). I hope that this fic will be successful, and there _is_ some swearing, but it's kind of censored. I don't intend for a lemon in the future, but maybe I'll write a separate J/X or J/J lemon that is not related to this story whatsoever.  
  
Anyways, enough of my rambling, I'll let you read the story. Please read and review, and if I get enough reviews for the first chapter, I'll most definitely continue. I ask that you put a limit to yourself and not flame. Thanks!  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
**It's Just a High School Crush**  
  
_Chapter 1: "Trig Homework and an Old Friend"  
  
By Mirai Prince_  
  
  
  
***

  
  
  
  
Jin Kazama smirked as walked toward his bus.  
  
"Jin! Jin, come back here!" came a female voice behind him. He could hear her shoes hitting the pavement as she ran toward him.  
  
Casually, Jin continued striding toward the yellow school bus, pretending not to hear the Chinese girl's pleas.  
  
"Jin Kazama! I know you can hear me! And I know that you have my Trigonometry homework!"  
  
Ouch. She had hit a home run with that remark. Stopping, Jin turned around. Looking at her through his long, sharp bangs, a smile played against his lips. "What Trigonometry homework?" He smiled at her.  
  
The girl finally caught up to him, out of breath and breathing heavily. "Jin!... My homework for today..." She peered at him curiously.  
  
"No... I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"I know you have my homework for Kusaya's Trigonometry class," she hissed. "I'm not _that_ stupid."  
  
"Then how come you just found out now?" He winked. They both had Mr. Kusaya for Trigonometry second hour at Mishima High School. Both were Seniors, and both took the bus home. Why? Who knows... (_I obviously don't..._)  
  
"Jin!" Her impatient childish voice rang loud in his ears, and several kids turned around and looked at her. "Jin..." she said a little more quietly. "Give me back my homework!"  
  
"Okay. When I'm finished with it." He turned toward the bus again.  
  
"Jin! I'm not kidding around!"  
  
"Alright, alright. No need to be so mean about it..." He dug around in his right pants pocket until he triumphantly found it. He placed the crumpled up wad of paper gingerly in Xiaoyu Ling's hand. "There ya go."  
  
Xiaoyu stared at it. "What did you do to it?" she gasped.  
  
Jin shrugged. "I just folded it a bit," he said to her as he stepped onto the bus. Choosing a seat, he pulled down the window to see Xiaoyu still standing there.  
  
As the bus's engine roared to life and started moving, Xiaoyu opened up the crumpled up piece of paper and looked at it. Her reaction on her face was priceless as Jin smiled and chuckled. Angrily, she ran after the bus, shouting at Jin the whole time.  
  
"Jin Kazama! This isn't my homework! This is... your research paper in English which you got a B on! Give me back my homework! I know where you live!"  
  
Sticking his head out the window, he replied, "Then come on over and I'll give it to you!"  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
"Could I sit here?"  
  
Jin looked away from the window and turned to the voice. "Yeah, sure," he mumbled. He scooted over, giving the girl some room. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Jin ran a hand through his hair as he looked critically at the girl. "Are you new here?" he asked cautiously.  
  
The girl nodded. "Kind of. I wasn't here last year, but I was here my Freshman and Sophomore years."  
  
Jin narrowed his eyes. "Ninth grade. Mrs. Huang. Geometry. Third seat in the second row."  
  
The girl looked at him with her deep brown eyes. "Fourth seat in the second row."  
  
"I knew it! Julia... Chang, right?"  
  
"Right." She looked at him. "Um... Jin... K-Ka... Kazama?"  
  
"Bingo. You're really Julia Chang?"  
  
Julia flattened her skirt with her hands. "Mm-hmm."  
  
"Yes, well... Nice to have met you... again."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
It was an old topic, and the conversation was now dead. Jin sighed. Julia Chang... Since when was she ever this beautiful? He had never noticed it before, and he sure noticed it now. Her face was mostly the same, and he remembered the small, skinny girl who was obsessed with her tribe and saving the environment and the trees. Her hair was done in braids before, and she always wore some feathers in her hair. The same was true to this day, but somehow... it was more appealing. Her short jean miniskirt drew his attention of course, but her small top completed her look. He couldn't deny it. She was very, very attractive.  
  
Julia looked through the other kids on the bus. But she couldn't stay focused on anything... except for Jin Kazama. The proud young skinny boy in ninth grade was nothing in comparison to this still-proud well-built... _gorgeous_ young man. His hair was the same as always-- naturally spiky in the back, with long dark bangs hanging in his face. Then it had seemed ridiculous. Now it seemed... dangerous and mysterious-- like he was hiding something, maybe a secret. It was obvious he had been working out-- but for what? Maybe to improve his self-esteem and increase his ego size. _That_ sounded more like the Jin Kazama she knew. But two years ago he was a dork, a nothing. Maybe he still was. But the point was... he was definitely good-looking-- a factor Julia could not ignore.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Jin closed the door behind him, hanging his black jacket on the armchair. He lazily stumbled over to the answering machine and pressed the "Play Messages" button.  
  
_Beep!_ "Two new messages," it said.  
  
_Beep!_ "Jin... I _know_ you have my Trig homework. I'll be there at... oh, say six-ish to pick it up. You better be there, and you better give me my homework... or else you'll be in deeper trouble than you were before, Mr. Kazama." That was obviously a pissed-off Xiaoyu, again asking for her homework.  
  
_Beep!_ "Hi, Jin!" came a high girl's voice. "This is Jennifer Sasaki... from school and I was wondering if--" Jin immediately pressed the "Delete" button. Girls like her were _always_ calling him. He was starting to suspect that they had a fan club in which they all shared his phone number, address, e-mail address, and Instant Messenger Screen name. It was pretty creepy, he thought, but as long as they didn't harass him _too_ much, it didn't really bother him.  
  
He glanced at the clock on his wall. 2:52 PM. What could he do? Homework? Nah...  
  
He turned on the TV with the remote. "Let's see what's on..." he mumbled. He flipped through the channels quickly. General Hospital (_yay!_)... Divorce Court... Sesame Street... Damn. He really needed to get cable or a satellite dish.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Xiaoyu flopped on the bed. School was most definitely boring and tiring. After she had called Jin, she had nothing else to do, really. Homework was out of the question.  
  
The only thing she couldn't stop thinking about _was_ Jin. She'd known him a while, ever since... maybe around fourth or fifth grade or so. He'd been an annoying little monkey then. Now... maybe she felt something toward him. He was the same old Jin Kazama on the inside, but on the outside... he had... well... To be honest, he had somehow become charming, likable... To put it plain and simple: gorgeous.  
  
Now, these were _not_ things Xiaoyu Ling was supposed to be thinking about. She knew Jin thought of her as a little sister, but it couldn't hurt to think about him. Of course she'd tried to flirt with him, but it would never work. Some days she thought he had flirted with her, but she could have been dreaming. Jin Kazama wouldn't be caught dead flirting. He wasn't that type of guy.  
  
Unlike Hwoarang. The Korean had his own way of flirting... even though no one paid attention. He was beautiful... and he knew it, too. That was a turn-off for Xiaoyu and many other girls. Jin may know that he's gorgeous, but he'd never say it. He's too modest to. But Hwoarang... He'd tell of all the world if it was possible. It was bad enough he'd have to mention it every day to every girl.  
  
Take today for example. Xiaoyu had asked him what the homework was in Macroeconomics class, and Hwoarang laughed (_very loudly, I might add_) and slapped his knee.  
  
"Ha!... Thanks, Xiaoyu, but you really don't need to tell me how good-looking I am," he had said as he ran a hand through his copper hair. "I don't think everyone knows... but let's just keep that our little secret." He had winked at her, and Xiaoyu had rolled her eyes. Hwoarang could be the most arrogant person alive. But it was a good thing that everyone knew it. Otherwise, they might listen to the Korean piece of s__t.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
"Come on, Julia!" she said to herself. "Stop thinking about Kazama!" Looking down at her math homework, she found she had written Jin's name all over it. "Great," she muttered. "Look at what he's doing to me... But how he does it is the question..."  
  
It was true she hadn't thought much of guys before. But this Jin Kazama... was different somehow. Although he hadn't said much to her, that time on the bus had made her dizzy and made her heart pound.  
  
Of course, in ninth grade, she hadn't paid much attention to the demonic boy who gave her the creeps. Back then, she had had a crush on... what was his name? Hwoarang? Maybe that was his name. She had seen him around the building before that day. Boy, was he different. No longer was he the quiet, shy copper-haired boy; he was now a proud know-it-all son of a b___h. He was in no way attractive at all, and it seemed as if he and Kazama had switch places. Odd, wasn't it...  
  
But she should stop thinking about boys, and she should start thinking about school... college... where she was to go, not who she was to marry. Although there had been a particular boy who had caught her eye some time ago, and they had even gone out for a while. John Williams. Your typical nice American guy-- you know, the kind that would shake your mother and father's hand if it were at all possible. But John was part of the past now, and she had started her life over-- in Japan-- for the sake of her education.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Hwoarang blinked again at his answering message. Not one message. He frowned. How was it that no one called him, when everyone knew he was available?  
  
He grumpily jumped on the couch, laying down on it and folding his hands behind his head. Life was just not fair. He knew for a fact that there was a Jin Kazama Fan Club-- "Jin, Jin, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can!"-- and it bothered him. There was no We Love Hwoarang Fan Club, was there?  
  
"Rah, rah, rah," he mumbled sarcastically. What did Jin Kazama, his archenemy and rival, have that he didn't? Kazama didn't even _try_ to look fabulous or anything. Which really bothered him. Here he was, trying his best to understand girls, when suddenly Kazama becomes the ideal boyfriend.  
  
"It's just not possible!" he said out loud. In frustration, he threw a pillow across the room. "Yeah... _that_ solved all my problems... Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Hwoarang," he told himself. "We-- you and I-- are going to work to together to become the perfect guy alive!" He arose with newfound hope and pride, standing on the couch with one foot on the coffee table. "I am going to put an end to this crazy era of Jin Kazama! Then-- and only then-- will the world see how truly beautiful I am! Ha ha ha! Thus will begin the era of... Hwoarang!" (o.O;)  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
**A/N**: First chapter done! I don't really know where this is heading, so if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to tell me in your review. I do hope I'll get an adequate amount of reviews for this chapter, and I'd appreciate if you _would_ review. Thanks!  
  



	2. The Dream

It's Just a High School Crush - Chapter 2: The Dream font{ font-family: Verdana; font-size: 8pt; }   
  
**A/N**: Hi, all of you Tekken fans! I still haven't decided which pairing this fic will be-- Jin/Xiaoyu or Jin/Julia-- but I think I'll try J/J since I haven't seen too many of those around. I'd still like to hear about what you think, so please review anyway. If I _do_ make this a J/J fic, please don't flame. Flaming can be so immature sometimes. Also, for the first chapter, I currently have an equal number of votes for each Tekken girl. I also got a review to throw in Hwoarang/Julia. That won't happen, I assure you (sorry!), since I'm not too fond of Hwoarang. (To tell you the truth, Hwoarang _was_ my favorite character when I first played Tekken 3, but after I tried playing using Jin, he became my favorite character.) I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review (J/X or J/J)!  
  
Oh yes, each chapter I will have a Reviewer of the Chapter. This chapter's review is... (dum-dum-a-dum)... Hwoarang Girl! Thanks a lot! I know Hwoarang is your favorite character, and there is some bashing, but you didn't flame! Yay!  
  
I am taking into consideration Tiger5913's suggestion: a Jin/Xiaoyu lemon. But don't worry, J/J fans, I'll just modify it to fit Julia and make a J/J lemon so J/X fans _and_ J/J fans will be happy!  
  
One more thing (I know, I know, I'm sorry): This story is now rated R for a scene in this chapter. Don't worry, it's not a lemon or anything, but I really don't want any kiddies reading this anyway.  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
**It's Just a High School Crush**  
  
_Chapter 2: "The Dream"  
  
By Mirai Prince_  
  
  
  
***

  
  
  
  
_Ding-dong._  
  
Damn. That was the door. Jin Kazama rubbed his eyes and sleepily stood up from the armchair. He had been daydreaming and had fallen asleep. He'd forgotten that Xiaoyu was to come over. He glanced at the clock on the wall. 6:02 PM. He must've slept a long time.  
  
Opening the door, he realized he must look great just about now.  
  
Too late. Xiaoyu happily stood on his doorstep.  
  
"Hiya! I'm here for... you know. Give it to me... _now_," she added sternly.  
  
Jin scratched the back of his head. "Well, I... I haven't exactly finished using it yet... You see, I sorta feel asleep and--"  
  
"I don't care if you had a heart attack!" said Xiaoyu, obviously not serious. "I want my homework."  
  
Looking at him, Xiaoyu realized he probably he wasn't in the mood for this right now. His hair was a mess, his eyes were kind of bloodshot, and she could make out dark circles under his eyes. Sniffing, she asked him, "Are you okay?"  
  
Jin frowned. Why was she sniffing him? "Actually, I--"  
  
"You haven't been smoking weed or crack or anything like that, have you?" she said worriedly.  
  
"No!" Jin sighed, exasperated. "No... I've just been tired lately. I'll be alright. Here's your homework." And with that, he simply took a paper off a nearby table and handed it to her.  
  
He looked so innocent that Xiaoyu wanted to think he had done something to it. "This is it?" she said, scanning the paper.  
  
Jin sighed again, this time in impatience. "_Yes_. That's it."  
  
Xiaoyu looked up at him. "You sure you're okay?"  
  
He nodded weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll take some Tylenol or something."  
  
Reluctantly, Xiaoyu said, "Okay. Hope you feel better soon." She turned around and walked down the sidewalk as Jin quietly shut the door.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Laying down in bed, Jin stared at the ceiling. He sighed as he folded his hands behind his head. Why did he feel like this? His head was pounding and it hurt. He'd just taken a Tylenol, and decided rest would help. Tomorrow was Saturday, which meant no school. He could sleep all he wanted tonight.  
  
Closing his eyes, he tried to go to sleep. The moment he shut them, Julia's face came to mind. He opened them. "Ugh... Stop this... I'm too tired for it..." Closing his eyes again, he could see Xiaoyu's face this time. He groaned aloud. "Why me?" he mumbled. He never thought he'd have a problem with girls. As long as they admired him and left him alone, he was fine. But the moment they came in contact with him... it was if his brain turned to Jell-O and his knees wobbled.  
  
Except for one-- no, now it was two girls. Xiaoyu Ling was never a problem for him. Today, he had talked with Julia Chang and he could actually get words out. If he was so smooth with talking to these two girls, then... how come he had a queasy feeling in his stomach?  
  
He turned his head and looked at his phone on his night stand. He _could_ call Julia... but he wouldn't do something like that... would he? He wasn't the type of guy who was desperate for a girlfriend, but he was getting tired of being alone.  
  
But what about Xiaoyu? Sweet little Xiaoyu. He thought of her as a sister, a friend. He was beginning to think otherwise. Lately she'd somehow grown up. Sure, she was still the annoying girl with pigtails, but she had a certain seriousness to her.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he decided he should stop thinking about the two girls. He closed his eyes and successfully fell asleep without picturing Julia or Xiaoyu.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
_ "Jin..." Julia breathed. He kissed her lips softly and moved them lower to her neck. "Jin, I--"  
  
But her voice was cut off by Jin's lips pressing firmly against hers. She couldn't pretend any longer. She stopped protesting. Moving her lips against his, she found herself wanting more...  
  
And he seemed to grant her wish. He kissed her neck, all the way down to her shoulders. She hugged him tightly, molding their two bodies together. They fit perfectly, like they were made for each other.  
  
She placed a hand on his bare chest as he breathed heavily, kissing and nipping at the place where her neck and shoulders met. She couldn't believe this was happening... but she wasn't about to stop him as he kissed lower and lower down to her chest...  
  
  
  
_

***

  
  
  
  
Julia sat straight up in bed. She was perspiring, and wiped her forehead. Did she really dream that? She had only met up with the guy once, and now she was dreaming about him and her?... Together?  
  
She shook her head. She'd been watching too many TV shows and soap operas lately. Her eye caught a pile of "Glamour" magazines on her desk. Turning on her lamp, she got up and took the top magazine, getting back into bed again.  
  
On the front cover were the words "The Best Ten Ways to Have Sex With the Man You Love." Julia sighed. This was just great. How could she dream something like that? How _could_ she?  
  
She was never a wild type of girl who hung around guys and constantly was flirting... she wasn't like that. But now, she just dreamt of... kissing-- with more things involved-- Jin Kazama! How bad can you get? Jin Kazama... the boy every girl in the school dreamed of loving!  
  
Unfortunately, she knew, _he_ wasn't much into flirting either. And she doubted whether he could be the perfect boyfriend. Judging from his actions around her, he seemed... shallow. There wasn't really a word she could use to define him. It was too bad. He was so good-looking, too.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Jin ran a hand through his hair. It was just a dream... a weird dream. He and Julia... they... He blushed just thinking about it. But how could he dream something like that? He wasn't in love with her anything... he didn't even think he had a crush on her. But the dream... Don't dreams mean something?  
  
He shook his head. This particular dream _couldn't_ have meant something. It was a dream... a figment of the imagination. Yet it bothered him. Could the dream be bringing Julia to his mind because he actually felt something for her? And he didn't even know it?  
  
He couldn't let this get to his head. It didn't mean anything... or at least he hoped.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Xiaoyu frowned. Her digital clock said 2:31 AM. She still couldn't get to sleep. But why? She'd been thinking about a certain Japanese young man, and it was driving her crazy. It wasn't as if she was hopelessly head over heels in love with him... was she?  
  
Getting a drink of cold water, she felt the water travel down into her stomach. She touched her forehead. She must be getting a fever... Maybe _that's_ why she couldn't sleep. She was sick.  
  
After seeing Jin in his current state, she couldn't help feeling bad for him. He looked terrible, and gave her the homework without a fight. This wasn't the proud Jin Kazama she knew. But feeling sick can do weird things to you... just like love.  
  
Xiaoyu blinked. Love? Was it possible?... That Jin was in love?... That _maybe_, just _maybe_ he was in love with _her_?  
  
Her heart skipped a beat as she climbed back into bed. Maybe he did have feelings for her... But if he did, why did he act so strangely when he gave her the Trig homework? There were no signs of love or modesty that she saw.  
  
She scolded herself. How could she think that Jin Kazama-- a boastful Mishima-- would be in love with her? Maybe it was because that was the way _she_ felt about _him_. And she knew she couldn't deny it, either.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
**A/N**: Yay! Second chapter is finished. I'd like to thank all the reviewers who've reviewed so far. You've been so nice. Also... if you can't tell from this chapter, I'm sort of planning a J/J. I'm still open to J/X though, so J/X fans, don't lose hope! I could turn this whole fic around if I wanted to. The chapters will usually be shorter than this, and will have more action in the future. Please Read and Review, and please don't flame. Thanks!  
  



	3. The Two Dates

It's Just a High School Crush - Chapter 3: The Two Dates font{ font-family: Verdana; font-size: 8pt; }   
  
**A/N**: I am soooo sorry about not updating in, like, forever... I've been caught up in life. Last time I checked reviews: Jin/Xiaoyu – 18; Jin/Julia – 8. C'mon! The J/J fans were screamin' at me in tha first chapter, and now the J/X fans are comin' back for revenge since I put that one steamy part with Jin and Julia! Hehe... maybe I should do that more often... except next time with Jin and Xiaoyu... Anyways... c'mon you J/J fans! Fight back! Hehe... just want a lil friendly competition...  
  
I still don't know whether to make this a J/X or J/J. Last chapter I gave the hint out that Julia might be the one, and look out in this chapter. It's leaning more toward Xiaoyu this time. Please review! Your review counts! Your review may depend on this story... so review! The last time I checked the reviews, J/X fans piled up on me, so here's your chapter!  
  
Ooh, yeah... before I forget... the Reviewer of the Chapter! This is completely random... jadedragon88! Thanks for the compliments, and I'll be sure to keep your vote in mind. ;o) (For those of you who are wondering... she voted for Jin/Xiaoyu.) Also, I'm probably going to lean the chapters towards whoever the Reviewer of the Chapter is, so you vote really _does_ count! The more votes on 'your girl,' then the more chance I'll do the next chapter on that person! Get it? ::scratches head:: I think I confused even myself...   
  
**Disclaimer**: ::slaps forehead:: I fergot ta put up a disclaimer! Erg... uh, Tekken does not belong to me, it respectfully belongs to... what was it again? Oh yeah, Namco.   
  
**Feedback**: Sure, feel free to e-mail me at vanessapinay@yahoo.com. Praises and money are accepted. ^_^  
  
**Archiving Rights**: Feel free to take it, but please e-mail me your URL (site address) so I know you took it. Thanks.  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
**It's Just a High School Crush**  
  
_Chapter 3: "The Two Dates"  
  
By Jin Kazama_  
  
  
  
***

  
  
  
  
Jin arrived at school, sleepily walking through the hallway to his locker. When he got to his locker, he quickly turned the combination to the right numbers. He opened his locker, and just his luck, his books came crashing down on him.  
  
  
  
Hwoarang 'just happened' to be walking by at that very moment. As he saw the Japanese boy get hit with his books, he howled and kneeled on the floor, laughing like there was no tomorrow. "Ha ha ha! Did you see that everybody?" He pointed at Jin. "Kazama just got hit in the head with all of his books!" He burst into a fit of laughter again.   
  
  
  
Several people looked, but no one laughed. They wouldn't dare laugh at Jin, for his grandfather Heihachi Mishima would have their heads if his grandson told him about this incident.  
  
  
  
"Bug off," mumbled Jin. "I'm not in the mood right now." _(I could've let him use the 'F' word instead of 'bug,' but I'm not a very 'sweary' person. So don't expect excessive swearing though this is rated R... At least I hope it is... Maybe I accidentally left it a PG-13...)_  
  
  
  
"When are you _ever_ in the mood?" laughed Hwoarang.  
  
  
  
"I didn't mean _that_ kind of mood, and you knew it, you son of a—"  
  
  
  
"Now, now!" called an administrator. "No need for name-calling or anything of that sort." He walked up to the two young men where a circle of people now surrounded them. "Kazama, leave him out of this. And you," he looked at Hwoarang, "if I see you cause one more disruption this week, it's a Saturday school for you, young man."  
  
  
  
Hwoarang looked to the ground. "Yes, sir," he muttered, walking away.  
  
  
  
The crowd of students slowly disappeared as the administrator walked away, leaving Jin alone. He picked up his books off of the floor and started piling them back up in his locker.  
  
  
  
"Smooth move, Jin," piped up Xiaoyu.  
  
  
  
"Thanks," he grumbled.  
  
  
  
"You really seem... sick or something," she commented.  
  
  
  
"Thanks for noticing."  
  
  
  
"I didn't mean it in a bad way..." Xiaoyu paused. "Well... if you're sick, then that's bad, but..." She looked at him as his gaze turned to face the ground. "I mean, you have to admit... you haven't been acting like yourself lately, and as a concerned friend, I—"  
  
  
  
Jin slammed his locker closed with one hand and the sound echoed through Xiaoyu's ears. "I'm fine," he said flatly, looking straight into her eyes. "Just... leave me alone." He strode down the hallway, leaving a very confused Xiaoyu behind him.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
"Hey," Jin said. "I didn't know you had Yang for Lit. and Comp." He leaned over forward to his left so she could hear him better.  
  
  
  
Julia forced a smile. "Yeah, well... you never asked."  
  
  
  
He broke into a grin. "That was a good comeback..."  
  
  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
  
  
"So... do you think this story—"  
  
  
  
"Ahem," Mrs. Yang said. "Please, Mr. Kazama and Ms. Chang, tell the class what is so much more interesting than 'The Odyssey' that you seem to be whispering about?"  
  
  
  
Jin blushed, and spoke up. "Well, Mrs. Yang... I was just telling Julia here that it was so ingenious of that one guy to scheme up a plan. The plan was brilliant. Hiding underneath sheep to get past some... 'ogre' _(hehe... get it? He said 'ogre' as in 'True Ogre' and stuffies... yeah...)_ that had one eye. Pretty smart, huh?" He quickly winked at Julia, who turned away. The class erupted into giggles, while Jin frowned at Julia's turned back.  
  
  
  
"Um... excellent, Mr. Kazama. Although that 'one guy' had a name: Odysseus. You may actually pass my class this semester."  
  
  
  
"Only because I've heard of the story three hundred times... and because of what a good teacher you are."  
  
  
  
"Why, thank you. But flattery gets you nowhere."  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
"Why are you ignoring me?" asked Jin. He slid into the bus seat next to Julia.   
  
  
  
"I'm... not ignoring you," she said slowly. _How can I face him after the dream last night?_  
  
  
  
Jin ran a hand through his hair. "Well... you're not exactly talking to me. What's going on?" he said worriedly. _It's as if the dream that I had last night was real, and she... But she can't know about it, right? It was my dream, not hers._  
  
  
  
"Nothing. Nothing's going on."  
  
  
  
"I can see clearly that something bothering you."  
  
  
  
She looked at his earnest face, and found herself thinking about that beautiful face and divine lips pressed against hers... The heat contracted between them... The aggressive Jin Kazama she had dreamed about...  
  
  
  
She looked out the window, deciding to answer, and avoid eye contact with him. "Well, it's just that—" she started to say. When she turned to face him, he wasn't there. She turned her body around to see where he'd gone. There he was, about six rows away, listening to his CD player, slouched on the seat, and looking miserably out the window. She began to feel bad about treating him this way. It's not as if he knew about her dream... right?  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
"I don't get it," Xiaoyu said aloud. "Why is he acting like this?"  
  
  
  
It was after school, and Xiaoyu was in her room, pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what was wrong with Jin.  
  
  
  
"And why do I care?"  
  
  
  
She sighed, laying down on her bed on her stomach.  
  
  
  
"Why _do_ I care?"  
  
  
  
She already knew the answer. _Because... I care for _him.  
  
  
  
This 'obsession' with Jin was killing her. How could she like Jin Kazama? Wait... How could she _not_ like Jin Kazama? He was popular among the girls though he never spoke a word, and he was somewhat popular among the guys, although most despised him.   
  
  
  
"If I love— _like,_" she emphasized. "If I _like_ him, why don't I tell him? It wouldn't jeopardize our current friendship... I don't think."  
  
  
  
Maybe that's what she was afraid of. If she and Jin decided to go out but it didn't work, they couldn't possibly go back to being friends.  
  
  
  
"Augh! Why did I have to fall for Jin Kazama of all people?!"  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
Hwoarang looked at his answering machine. Zero messages again! He picked up the answering machine and threw it against the wall, letting pieces of it fly all over the place.  
  
  
  
But he obviously didn't care. Plopping himself on the couch, he picked up the phone and began to dial.  
  
  
  
"Hello," came a high voice.  
  
  
  
"Xiaoyu?" he said.  
  
  
  
"Jin?" The girl sounded hopeful.  
  
  
  
Hwoarang gulped. "No... this isn't Jin. It's... Hwoarang."  
  
  
  
Xiaoyu sighed, sounding exasperated. "What do you want _now_?"  
  
  
  
"Just someone to talk to."  
  
  
  
"No, really. I'm being serious here. Why are you calling me?"  
  
  
  
"Don't I have the right to?" Hwoarang's temper began to rise. "I mean— I just wanted to see how you are."  
  
  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. Good-bye."  
  
  
  
"Wait! I have a question to ask you, Xiaoyu."  
  
  
  
"Hurry up. I've got to do my homework."  
  
  
  
"Well... I just wanted to ask you if... you wanted to maybe go out somewhere... as friends and all. Maybe we could—"  
  
  
  
"Sure, sure." Xiaoyu sounded tired.  
  
  
  
"You mean it? I'll call you later with the details... Oh, man, you mean— we're gonna go out? Officially? Wow, Xiaoyu, I—"  
  
  
  
But Xiaoyu had hung up already.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
"Xiaoyu?"  
  
  
  
"Jin? I-Is that you?" She was a bit hesitant since the last time it was Hwoarang.   
  
  
  
"Yes. Sorry to bother you, but..."  
  
  
  
"But what?"  
  
  
  
"I just wanted to ask you a question..."  
  
  
  
"Yes?" She had a pretty good idea what he was going to do: ask her out. But... nah. That would never happen. And she knew it, too.  
  
  
  
"W-Would... Would you like to... to, well... go out... somewhere? I mean... just as friends... you know... if you want to..."  
  
  
  
She was speechless. She couldn't believe that Jin just asked her out!  
  
  
  
"Xiaoyu? Are... Are you still there?"  
  
  
  
Xiaoyu had to force herself to speak since she was keeping all the excitement bottled up inside of her. She breathed deeply. "Yes, Jin. I'm here."  
  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
  
"Well... yes, Jin. I'd love to."  
  
  
  
"Great! We can work out the details maybe tomorrow at school, okay?"  
  
  
  
"Okay," she replied calmly.  
  
  
  
"See you tomorrow at school."  
  
  
  
"Bye, Jin."  
  
  
  
The moment she dropped the phone on its cradle, she shrieked with joy. She immediately felt hyper and active, but told herself to calm down. "It's only Jin," she said. "Jin, your friend. Jin, your... boyfriend?" At that thought, she was bouncing off the walls again.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
"Maybe she'd like to go out for dinner," Hwoarang suggested to himself out aloud. "Or maybe she'd like to see a movie. I don't want to impose her to go out with me, but... she _did_ agree... On the other hand, she sounded annoyed... I don't know what to think anymore! Maybe I should just call the date off... But I worked so hard to finally get her to say yes! I'd be a loser to forget about it now. This is my first 'real' date. Yes, this is just the beginning. Once Xiaoyu is hooked on me, the whole female student body will finally accept me as the 'Hunk of the Year,' and I will steal the trophy right from under Kazama's nose! And he won't even know what hit him."  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
**A/N**: Uh-oh... Jin _and_ Hwoarang have both asked Xiaoyu out. But now that Jin has asked her, will she forget about her date with the idiotic Korean? And what of Julia? Anyways, I apologize that the chapters are getting shorter... O.o; But I'm still trying to think of what should happen next. Please R&R, and be nice! If you have any ideas on what you'd like to see next, feel free to put 'em in your review! See ya next chapter with more Hwoarang stupidness!  
  



	4. Final Decision

It's Just a High School Crush - Chapter 4: Final Decision font{ font-family: Verdana; font-size: 8pt; }   
  
**A/N**: Wow! I never knew you guys would like this story so much! ::giggles:: I love you too! For all of you who've reviewed twice, you are SPECIAL! For all of you who've reviewed once, I still appreciate the comments and such! I am just so happy! This story is the most reviews I've gotten per chapter, and I just feel so SPECIAL! WE ARE ALL SPECIAL! And who's going to go out and buy Tekken 4?! Well... not me. I don't have a Playstation 2. :oP But I'm begging my parents to buy me one if I get good grades. Pfft. I'm okay. Anyways, who's going to go out and play Tekken 4 at your nearest entertainment store?! ME! I'm going to FYE (For Your Entertainment) and playing it till I master Jin! He's so cool! Hehe! Well... better get on with this chapter. A lot of fun things with happen in this chapter, so pay close attention and VOTE! So far, the score is 27-16, in favor of JIN/XIAOYU! Come on, Jin/Julia fans, vote! VOTE! VOTE!! VOTE!!!  
  
  
  
**Reviewer of the Chapter**: Okay, okay, since the Reviewer of the Chapter last chapter voted for J/X, I thought it'd be fair (um...) to have the Reviewer of the Chapter be a J/J fan. So... ::shuffles reviews into hat, randomly picks one out:: Ta-da! isabella valentine is the Reviewer of the Chapter! ::applauds:: Congratulations! I'm taking your vote down for Jin/Julia, and I think you are right! There ARE lots of Xiao-Jin fics, but there just might be one more! (Duh... this one! Okay, okay, I'm sorry, J/J fans, but you DO need to vote MORE!)  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Tekken does not belong to me, it respectfully belongs to Namco.   
  
  
  
**Feedback**: Sure, feel free to e-mail me at vanessapinay@yahoo.com. Praises and money are accepted. ^_^  
  
  
  
**Archiving Rights**: Feel free to take it, but please e-mail me your URL (site address) so I know you took it. Thanks.  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
**It's Just a High School Crush**  
  
  
_Chapter 4: "Final Decision"  
  
  
By Jin Kazama_  
  
  
  
***

  
  
  
  
"All right, class," announced Mrs. Yang. You will pair up in twos. This certain activity is quite simple, so it shouldn't take _too_ long... Mr. Kazama!... Mr. Kazama?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin was slouched in his desk with his eyes closed, his headphones on, and his CD player on, moving his head to the rhythm of the music, oblivious to everything around him.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Kazama!" This time Mrs. Yang walked over to the back of the class where Jin sat. She stood right in front of him and put her hands on her hips. She stood there patiently, waiting for Jin to realize she was there.  
  
  
  
  
  
It didn't take him too long. He looked up at her and sheepishly put his headphones away. "Sorry," he said, trying to look innocent.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I hope you certainly are," she said sternly. "For your punishment, you'll have to work with..." She looked around. "...with Julia Chang."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin tried not to let his jaw drop. He was about to protest, but instead mumbled, "Yes, Mrs. Yang." He glanced at an unhappy Julia. The two were still not talking to each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now, class," continued Mrs. Yang as she walked back up to the front of the room. "I want you to pair up in twos as I said before. Please do this now... quietly."  
  
  
  
  
  
The noise level of the room increased as the students began picking their friends as partners. All but Jin and Julia.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I said 'quietly,' " the teacher said loudly. The noise level decreased the slightest bit, but it was certainly better than before.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin sat in the desk next to Julia. He ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry," he apologized to her. "I didn't mean to work with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's okay," she said, annoyed. "Let's just do this."  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
_You are such an idiot, Kazama!_ Jin scolded himself. It was bad enough he had had to work with Julia last hour, but now Julia was even more mad at him. And he didn't even know why. _Now she might think I did that on purpose,_ he thought bitterly. His head hung low as he walked in the crowded hallway to his next class. _Wait... Why should I care what she thinks? I shouldn't. But I can't stop thinking about that dream..._  
  
  
  
  
  
The dream had haunted him night after night. This would bother anyone, but it bothered Jin especially. He felt as though the dream wouldn't go away until it really happened. But, he knew, that would never come true. He shuddered. What if it _did_ come true? Nah. He knew he should stop playing the 'What If...?' game and think about reality. But... his dream. It... impacted him so much though he knew it were not true and it was just a dream. But still... he couldn't get it out of his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
He turned to see Xiaoyu smiling at him. "Uh... what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You... you called last night, remember?" Xiaoyu reminded him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh... oh yeah. Um... when is a good time? This weekend, maybe?" His previous thoughts slowly disappeared as he concentrated on Xiaoyu.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mmm... this weekend sounds good. Sunday okay?" She bit her lip.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh, yeah, Sunday's good. I was thinking about a movie and then we could... you know, grab something to eat afterwards." Hope filled his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Great! Pick me up at... oh, say six."  
  
  
  
  
  
He smiled at her. "Any particular movie you want to see?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, how about—?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin groaned. "Not another chick flick, _please_. Anything but that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Xiaoyu grinned slyly at him. "Actually, I _was_ thinking of—"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nyah, nyah, nyah... I can't hear you..." Jin had covered his ears with his hands and was rolling his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
She laughed and poked him in the ribs. "Jin! I'm only joking..."  
  
  
  
  
  
He put his hands down. "You don't say..." He smiled playfully at her. "Let's just, uh, pick the movie when we get there... and you better not buy tickets in advance," he warned her, "or else I'll beat you up, punk." He made a fist into his hand and cracked his knuckles.  
  
  
  
  
  
Xiaoyu playfully slapped his cheek. "Oh, I'm not afraid of you, Mr. Hulk. I'll talk to you later." She slipped into Mr. Wan's classroom, smiling at Jin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin's smile stayed on his face as he stared at her back.  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
  
  
As Xiaoyu took her seat, Hwoarang sat down next to her. " 'Mr. Hulk,' eh?" Hwoarang laughed, raising an eyebrow. "Since when do you flirt with Kazama?" He put an arm around her, which Xiaoyu threw off in disgust.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go away, Hwoarang... What Jin and I talk about is none of your concern and none of your business." She looked at him squarely in the eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hwoarang shrugged. "Okay. Say... how about we plan our date now? The bell shouldn't ring for at least two more minutes."  
  
  
  
  
  
Xiaoyu blinked at him, confused. Date? When had she agreed to a date with him?   
  
  
  
  
  
Hwoarang, sensing her confusion, added, "Remember? I... uh, called you last night if you wanted to go out, and, uh... you said yes." He looked expectantly at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Xiaoyu frowned, then mentally slapped herself. _I can't believe you were so stupid to agree to go on a date with Hwoarang!_ she thought to herself bitterly. "Uh... yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, is this weekend fine?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Actually... no. I've, uh, got other plans for this weekend," Xiaoyu said, trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Because I was hoping maybe a fancy dinner with a limo," he tempted her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"A limo, huh?" She looked at him. "Well, I-I guess I can't refuse an offer like that."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hwoarang rubbed his hands together. _My plan is working per-fect-ly!_ "Great! How about next weekend, Saturday? I'll pick you up at seven."  
  
  
  
  
  
Xiaoyu nodded her head weakly. "Sure..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hwoarang went on while Xiaoyu mentally turned the 'off' switch on her hearing. "We can go for a night out on the town, eat somewhere special, maybe go to an ice cream parlor for dessert..."  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
"Jin! Jin, wait up!" Julia cried, running as fast as she could after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin turned, surprised to see her. "Is... everything okay?" he asked tentatively.   
  
  
  
  
  
Julia shook her head, breathing heavily. "No... no, everything _isn't_ okay. I... I just want to say... that I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  
An eyebrow quirked up. "For what, Julia?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"For..." Julia waved a hand. "... being arrogant and stupid... you know, I'm usually not like this..."  
  
  
  
  
  
He smiled kindly at her. "Hey, don't worry about it. Everything's cool..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But it's not... Let me make it up to you, okay? I was just moody today because of... well, because of a weird dream I had last night... but everything's okay now."   
  
  
  
  
  
Jin's ears caught exactly what she had just said. _A dream? Possibly the same dream I had had?... Nah..._ "Yeah, it's fine. You don't need to—"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, but I do. Let me take you out. This Sunday, at seven. Meet me at the movies, okay? We can watch something, then grab a bite to eat... Sound good? Good," she said before he had the chance to answer. "Listen, I've really gotta go now. I'm going to be late for class. Remember: Sunday at seven at the movies. Bye!" She ran the opposite direction before he could say anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin smiled. Then he made a mental note of the date. _Wait a minute... Sunday at seven at the movies?! I can't! I... have another date with Xiaoyu! At six at the same movie theater! Ooh, great. Just what I needed. A great big decision... You know, I could just go to both... Nah, that's too hard. Besides, I've seen it been done on 'The Flintstones' and 'Boy Meets World'; it never works... I'm going to have to choose which girl is more important to me: Xiaoyu Ling, or Julia Chang.  
  
  
  
  
  
Riiiiing!  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh great,_ he thought sarcastically. _Now because of them, I'm late for class! _  
  
  
  
  
  
He sped off to Mr. Wu's class, the thoughts of Xiaoyu and Julia jumbled up in his very confused mind. Then suddenly, it hit him. Hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
He stopped, a smile gracing his features. He knew who he was suddenly falling for. He knew who she was. He pictured her beautiful face and thought of what he had to say to her, once again speeding off to Mr. Wu's class, knowing full well what he must do.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
**A/N**: Which one, indeed? Next chapter is the deciding chapter, folks, so review, review, review! Once the next chapter is out, I'll probably write a sequel or something, since next chapter will probably be the last. So come on and VOTE! REVIEW, REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS AND VOTES LIKE I NEED OXYGEN! ::blushes:: Hehe... sorry bout that. Did I scare ya? Well, the bottom line is... REVIEW A LOT! OR... I DUNNO! JUST VOTE! 'Kay, 'kay, I'm just kidding. Review/vote if you want to. I'm not forcing anybody (s'not like I can, anyway ::shrugs::).  
  



	5. She's Like an Angel

It's Just a High School Crush - Chapter 5: She's Like an Angel font{ font-family: Verdana; font-size: 8pt; }   
  
**A/N**: YAY! All of you special people who voted: I LOVE YOU! I swear, I have NEVER received this many reviews per chapter! Oh, I am in SUCH a good mood right now that even Algebra 2 and Chemistry homework can't get me down in the dumps!... Okay, well, maybe it can, but I'm STILL happy. ^_^ You'll see what happens this chapter; I ain't telling you a THING. And I apologize that it's so short. Anyways, I also have two other Tekken fics that I've written: "Darkness Into Light" (JIN/JULIA!) and "Nothing Sweeter Than Revenge" (Jin/NINA!). I'd appreciate it if you read and reviews those too, cause I think I worked harder on those than this fic, and spent more time on 'em. Just click on my pen name (Shades of Red), and click on "Darkness Into Light," and then "Nothing Sweeter Than Revenge." Be warned: "Nothing Sweeter Than Revenge has adult scenes and SHOULD NOT, under ANY circumstances, be read by those who are underaged. For this fic, I think ANYONE can read it. Anyways, enough of my blabbering about my other fics; READ THIS CHAPTER! I'll tell you ahead of time: This story is not finished yet, and you STILL need to REVIEW AND VOTE! Thanks!  
  
  
  
**A/N 2**: I can also see that a LOT of you like Julia/Hwoarang. Sorry... I don't think I'll go there. I hate Hwoarang SO much that I'm mean enough to leave him HEARTBROKEN in this story! Sorry; I'm CRUEL, aren't I? Actually, I'll probably REALLY pair him up with another snotty girl (mostly likely an OC [own character]) in the end. I'm not THAT mean. Anyways, peace, love, joy, all the other good stuff, and Azn Pride! With that, I'm GONE. Okay, well, not really, since I have the Reviewer of the Chapter next, and a SPECIAL NOTE! See ya.  
  
  
  
**Reviewer of the Chapter**: Hmmm... I admit, I'm being a LITTLE bit biased here, but the Reviewer of the Chapter is Kotou. Ooh, I LOVE your reviews and appreciate them greatly! You are one CRAZY person, and I love it! I'm taking your vote into consideration since I know how much you LOVE Jin/Xiaoyu, but in the end, we'll find out who he chooses...   
  
  
  
**SPECIAL NOTE!**: I confess. This ISN'T the last chapter. It's just an INTRO to the last chapter. Since I know a lot of you love Jin/Julia, and the rest of you love Jin/Xiaoyu, would it be okay if I wrote two separate endings, one for each girl? Or do you want just ONE ending with either Julia or Xiaoyu? Because I really think it'd be WAY easier on me to write two endings and keep EVERYONE happy. How does that sound? Would it spoil the story? Would it make you happy as long as Jin got your girl? Tell me in your review!  
  
  
  
Also, I'm not taking very kindly to all this stuff that's going on in the reviews. I appreciate your vote and all, but don't be saying crap about Julia or Xiaoyu just because you want your girl to win. I think Xiaoyu and Julia each have something unique about them that makes them compatible with Jin. Just because Julia is supposed to hate Jin in the game doesn't necessarily mean that's how I have to portray it. Same as with the Xiaoyu and Jin dating thing. I'm not favoring Jin/Julia; I'm just saying that it can follow the game, or it may not. Depends on whether I write two separate endings. Some of you are being VERY immature about this whole thing (not mentioning any names), and if you guys keep acting like that, maybe I'll just leave this fic how it is now (gasp!). So remember to please be kind in your review. Thanks!  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Tekken does not belong to me, it respectfully belongs to Namco.   
  
  
  
**Feedback**: Sure, feel free to e-mail me at vanessapinay@yahoo.com. Praises and money are accepted. ^_^  
  
  
  
**Archiving Rights**: Feel free to take it, but please e-mail me your URL (site address) so I know you took it. Thanks.  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
**It's Just a High School Crush**  
  
  
_Chapter 5: "She's Like an Angel"  
  
  
By Shades of Red_  
  
  
  
***

  
  
  
  
After school was finished, Jin ran through the school hurriedly, knowing he had to find her and tell her how he felt, and where he wanted their relationship to head. Then he stopped suddenly.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Wait... what if... what if she doesn't like me? What if I get turned down? What then?_ He shrugged, knowing that this was _not_ the time to be playing the 'What If...?' game. All he had to do was go to her and tell her the truth. The truth shall set you free, right? Jin smirked to himself. _It better set you free... I'm getting a migraine right about now... Oh, look. My shoe's untied._  
  
  
  
  
  
He kneeled down to tie his shoe when suddenly he heard a feminine voice above him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jin." Her voice was filled with anticipation as he looked up at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
She was beautiful. Like an angel. The sun that shone behind her head made her look even more like an angel, with a heavenly glow. He stood up nervously, his hands fidgeting in front of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi," he almost whispered, suddenly feeling very shy. "I... I think we need to talk."  
  
  
  
  
  
She nodded. "I think so too," she said, almost as quietly as he did.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's about us," Jin started. "And boy, do we have a _lot_ to talk about..."  
  
  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
**A/N**: Ooh, I know, I'm so MEAN! But seriously, should I write two different endings? Because I don't know what YOU GUYS want. You're gonna have to TELL ME! Review! Vote! Tell me I should write two different endings, or tell me you want one ending with  (insert Xiaoyu or Julia's name here) ! REVIEW! I NEED YOUR O-PIN-I-ON! VOTE! PLEASE!  
  



	6. Special Author's Note

It's Just a High School Crush - Chapter 5: She's Like an Angel font{ font-family: Verdana; font-size: 8pt; }   
  


***** Special Author's Note *****

  
  
  
  
::sighs:: Okay, guys. I must apologize to everyone who has read this story. (Okay, I'm getting REALLY serious here, so don't laugh.) This is my first Tekken story, and seeing as how I do not own any of the Playstation Tekken games, I am not really INTO the characters; I don't know their personalities very well. Nevertheless, I DID notice that there was something in Jin. He and cute little Xiaoyu both go to the same high school. My mind started reeling at this. Maybe Jin and Xiaoyu have something going on, you know? (Remember: I haven't seen any of the little movies, like the one in Tekken Tag when Jin warns Xiaoyu in an e-mail.) Then at my cousin's house, they had recently gotten Julia, a special character. The wheels in my head kept on turning; Julia Chang hated Mishimas. I started thinking about what if Julia somehow happened to fall in love with a Mishima: Jin. I knew little of the whole debate of J/J and J/X fans. I DID know there was some tension between the fans, but I didn't think it would be as intense as it has come to be.  
  
  
  
After taking Tiger5913's review into consideration, I have realized that I have been abusing my power as an author. I apologize many times over to all of you. I had been basking in all my glory as receiving so many reviews, when in fact, all of those reviews were attained by my cheating. By allowing you readers to vote, I had unknowingly started a battle that I didn't know had already been going on. I wanted to please all the readers as a starter writer, and again I say I abused my power as an author. I am truly sorry. I didn't mean to lure you guys into reviewing just because you wanted a certain couple in the end. I don't know how many times I can say this, but I feel deep pain and hurt for doing what I did. I'm sorry, and I apologize to all out there who have read this story.  
  
  
  
And thank you, Tiger5913. I wouldn't have caught myself if it weren't for you. Thanks a bunch. And I will take your advice: I probably won't make another voting fic in the future. Well... not in Tekken, anyway. ^_^  
  
  
  
Thanks again, readers. It's been great reading your kind reviews. The next FINAL chapter will be released sometime within the next two weeks (I'm sorry it'll take so long; I'm just busy with school). I know I've disappointed some of you, and I know some of you will be disappointed in the end when a certain couple is finally announced. Please don't review for this "chapter;" I don't believe I deserve it, and after all the voting, I think I'll pick which couple goes well with this story. Again, please DON'T review. If you do so, it's okay. Just don't vote. I'll see you all soon with the final chapter.  
  
  
  
(P.S. I'm kinda mad because of the no NC-17 thingy FF.Net has set up; my precious Jin/Nina story has been erased! Not to fear; I'll modify it and post it back up soon.)  
  
  
  



	7. Happily Ever After

It's Just a High School Crush - Chapter 7: Happily Ever After font{ font-family: Verdana; font-size: 8pt; }   
  
**A/N**: Ookay folks! HERE IT IS! The last chapter of "It's a High School Crush." (FINALLY!) I know; I promised it WEEKS ago, but my grades dropped, and my parents grounded me. :( But I'm BACK! I've made my decision, and I'm over all the pain I had felt when I wrote the Author's Note. My life is getting pieced together again, and I'm into Dragon Ball Z sites; something I had stopped looking at when summer started. Also, it's FALL! All the leaves fell at my house, and I had to rake 'em ALL! Well, with some help from my dad, of course. I've got, like, 50 trees around my house, and I couldn't even see the grass when all them leaves fell! It's SO HORRIBLE! And it's snowed a little too since then! Arg! I absolutely HATE winter, and I can't stand it! Unless there's snow day or something. Then I worship the snow... Lol. Just kidding. Anyways, enough of my ranting; here's the last chapter! I ain't telling you whether it's Jin/Xiaoyu or Jin/Julia; you'll find out soon enough! (Oh yes; if you hadn't noticed, I wrote a short Jin/Xiaoyu story called "I Promise." It's short and sweet; all you J/X fans go read it now!)  
  
  
  
**Dedication**: Instead of a Reviewer of the Chapter, I decided to make a dedication. This is dedicated to all everyone who reviewed. Thank you for you kind words of encouragement. I feel honored that I got so many reviews (even though most of 'em were flaming either Julia or Xiaoyu -_-). So thanks EVERYBODY!  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: Tekken does not belong to me, it respectfully belongs to Namco.   
  
  
  
**Feedback**: Sure, feel free to e-mail me at vanessapinay@yahoo.com. Praises and money are accepted. ^_^  
  
  
  
**Archiving Rights**: Feel free to take it, but please e-mail me your URL (site address) so I know you took it. Thanks.  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  
**It's Just a High School Crush**  
  
  
_Chapter 6: "Happily Ever After"  
  
  
By Shades of Red_  
  
  
  
***

  
  
  
  
Xiaoyu blinked at him. "So... what did you want to say?" she asked him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin scratched the back of his neck. He cleared his throat. "Actually... I think we'd better get things in the open. You know, be honest."  
  
  
  
  
  
Xiaoyu nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umm... Julia asked me to go out with her on Sunday at seven... at the movies." After noticing Xiaoyu's reaction, he rushed on, "Don't worry. I'm going to tell her I can't make it... because I'm going to be at the movies with you." He smiled shyly and held her hand.   
  
  
  
  
  
Xiaoyu was speechless. He was practically saying he liked her! She blushed, and felt a funny twisted feeling in her stomach. "Jin... I don't know what to say..."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then don't say anything. Let me say it." He looked straight into her eyes. "I... I like you a lot, Xiaoyu. Maybe more than just a friend way. I... Julia and I are friends— that's it. And... I hope you'll still go with me to the movies. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He looked at the ground while Xiaoyu broke out into a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jin," she said, tipping his chin up to look at her. "Of course I'll still go with you. I... I like you a lot, too." She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, and he blushed. "But... I have to tell you something first."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin looked at her worriedly. What could it possibly be?  
  
  
  
  
  
"I... I have a date with Hwoarang next weekend. I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed; apparently, I wasn't. But him and me... nah. I don't like him like that... As a matter of fact, I don't like him at all." She chuckled. "But I'm going to cancel it. I mean, I don't want him to get the wrong idea or anything..." She realized she babbling again; something that made her and Jin so compatible though she didn't know it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin simply smiled at her. "I understand."  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
"That was a great movie!" Xiaoyu laughed as Jin comfortably put an arm around her shoulder. The two were walking out of the movie theater building to Jin's car, and clearly they had both enjoyed it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin smiled at her, noticing that her laughter was contagious. "Yeah— I mean... it wasn't so bad for a chick flick."  
  
  
  
  
  
Xiaoyu burst into laughter. "For the last time, it WASN'T a chick flick!... But it sure was funny... I really enjoyed it. Not just the movie, but you being with me." She smiled shyly at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin sighed. Here went nothing. "I... I enjoyed it too. And... I hope we can do this again sometime. I like going out with you," he said truthfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
Xiaoyu returned his smile. "I like going out with you too, Jin."  
  
  
  
  
  
The two stood in front of his car, standing and staring at each other. Jin had to catch his breath again. Xiaoyu looked so beautiful with the moonlight shining down on her. Gathering up his courage, he leaned down, his lips extremely close to hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Xiaoyu held in a breath. This was it. Jin was going to kiss her! She felt butterflies in her stomach. _Oh... a kiss! What should I do? Should I kiss him myself? Should I let him? Of course I should! But should I kiss him back? Or should I let him do the kissing? Should I—?_  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin's heart was racing. Then he went ahead and closed the gap between them, placing his lips tentatively on Xiaoyu's. They stayed there, a bit unsure of what to do next. Then they firmly pressed against each other, moving their lips softly. It was the sweetest kiss either had experienced, born purely from passion and love.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jin finally let up, pulling away. "Let's get you home then, okay?" he said brightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Xiaoyu nodded, a bit disappointed he had broken the kiss. But anticipation crept up inside of her; she couldn't wait until her next date with him. She climbed into the passenger seat of the car, buckling up her seat belt as Jin started it up. Settling back in her seat, she whispered, "Yeah. Let's get home."  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
**A/N**: Okay, so it was SHORT. I dunno why. Whenever I write a J/X, they end up being so short, even though I don't mean them to. Grr... well, I hope you 'Xiaojin' fans are happy. J/J fans, please don't despair. I took your reviews into consideration also, but I didn't count up 'em like I had planned. I followed my heart, and thought about which pairing went best with the storyline I had plotted. And surprise, surprise, it was J/X. Well, it's been real, and it's been fun, and it's been real fun. So maybe I'll write another Tekken fic; don't worry, I won't take votes again. Too much war. ^_^ If you have any ideas for my next Tekken fic, feel free to drop it in your review; I'll certainly take any into consideration. Hope you all enjoyed the fic! Tootles!  
  



End file.
